Twin Tales-A Soul Eater Fic
by ErzaKirkland
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of the kishin Asura, Maka and Soul are getting ready to have twins as everyone else continues on with life as well. This is the story of two kids trying to make it in school at the D.W.M.A.
1. Prologue

It's been ten years since the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Of course there's always more kishin, but there hasn't been any large scale problems since and it doesn't look like another Kishin is going to rise soon. This comforted everyone at the D.W.M.A, but especially Soul and Maka who were expecting two little ones in the next few months. Both of them were about 23 now and at the age of 18, Soul became a Death Scythe. This relieved Spirit of his duties as Lord Death's personal weapon. He was a full time teacher now after begging to be left in Death City to watch over his daughter and her boyfriend, Soul.

Stein still taught as well, but Marie was a stay at home parent with their three young children. Their children were 9, 6, and 3, with another kid on the way. Their oldest was a meister just beginning at the Academy named Anna. She was just as kind hearted as her mother and loved everyone dearly. The 6 year old was a weapon with a raging affinity for dissection. She was named Lucy. Their youngest was a little boy named Kent. It was still unsure whether he was weapon or meister, but he was very energetic. Their new baby was going to be another little girl. This one named Carla.

Black Star and Tsubaki were together, but he kept chickening out from proposing. Even the great Black Star gets scared of rejection. Tsubaki finally passively proposed to herself through him during a date. She could tell that he was terrified, so she prompted him through the proposal.

Kid and Izzy* were engaged. The wedding plans were taking forever, but that's because everything had to be symmetrical. Izzy was a meister who graduated from the Academy. She was currently in semi-retirement. If she was needed she would do what she had to, but for now she was content to spend time at home or with Kid.

Maka's twins were beautiful. A boy and a girl both with blonde hair and red eyes. Their souls showed both meister and weapon. The girls name was Sabrina and the boys name was Gabe.

 **Izzy-This is not my OC. She belongs to one of my friends on Wattpad in a story called "How to Be a Meister" by Bookworm_Chan. She gave me permission to use the character with a slightly different background, but the personality quirks and image are all the same. Her story is amazing and deserves to be read!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Twins Begin To Grow. Both Weapon and Meister?

"Come here Sabrina. Come to Grandpa," Spirit encouraged the toddler as she stood on shaky legs. Sabrina smiled at him and toddled over. Gabe sat on the ground playing with a ball. Spirit picked up the little girl and tossed her gently into the air.

"Papa, we're back," Maka called from the doorway. In the 18 months since the twins were born, she started teaching at the Academy in Spirit's place and he watched the twins for her. Gabe cooed as he saw his parents. Soul scooped him up and patted his head.

"He's the cool kid," he said as Gabe laughed. Maka took Sabrina from Spirit and kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to stay for dinner Papa?" Maka asked. Spirit looked at his daughter's family and shook his head.

"The Stein's invited me over for dinner," Spirit explained. He was happy that his daughter had finally accepted him and, to some extent, forgiven him. Soul tsked lightly.

"Not cool, old man. You're daughter invited you to eat with your grandkids and you're gonna eat with your old partner's family instead."

"Maka-chop!" Maka hit Soul and the twins giggled. "It's fine Papa. But you'll join us tomorrow, won't you?" Spirit smiled and nodded. He kissed the twins and left the house.

 **[Three years later]**

"That's it Sabrina! Nice transformation," Spirit complimented as she returned to a human form. Gabe jumped up and down around Spirit.

"Is it my turn Grandpa? Is it? Is it? Is it?" he asked.

"Go for it Gabe," Spirit encouraged. Gabe did a backflip and landed comfortably in Sabrina's hands as a mini scythe.

"Hey Maka, come look at what the twins are doing!" Soul called as he stepped out as well. Maka came quick and smiled.

"They're going to make great meisters one day," she said.

"Meisters? Yeah right! They're gonna be weapons," Soul commented.

"They could be either one," Spirit interjected. "But they do have 3/4 weapon blood and 1/4 meister so the odds are in favor of the weapon." Maka sighed in defeat.

"But I wanted to have a little meister," she mumbled. Soul put a hand on her back.

"It'll be fine Maka, you still got all the students at the Academy." Maka nodded and perked back up.

"Anyway, dinner is ready. Kid and Izzy are coming over with Nazim* and Black Star and Tsubaki are coming with Blue Star," Maka announced.

"Uncle Kid!" Gabe said excitedly.

"Aunt Baki!" Sabrina yelled. They went running inside to get ready for dinner.

 **[6 years later]**

"You ready for this Brina?" Gabe asked his sister as they stood in front of the D.W.M.A.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find our meisters!" Gabe cheered. He grabbed her hand and they ran into the D.W.M.A. Sabrina laughed as she was dragged along behind her brother. She already knew that her meister would be Blue Star and she guessed that Gabe's would be Carla Stein. It was just a hunch, but it seemed that something resonated between their parents, the Steins, the Stars, and Lord Death's family. Something about their souls just made them all work well together.

Gabe was a cloud of dust running through the Academy with Sabrina behind him. They knew where Lord Death's office was by heart and were there in a flash to register for classes. Lord Death greeted them warmly.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to your first year at the Academy! We're so excited to get new students!" he told them energetically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon old man, give us our teacher!" Gabe said.

"Gabe! Don't talk to Lord Death that way!" Sabrina reprimanded.

"He's perfectly alright Sabrina! Here's your classroom and teacher. I hope you have a wonderful time at the Academy!" Lord Death dismissed them with a wave of his large, white hands and they left the Death Room anxiously. They were in none other that Maka's class. They looked at each other in distress.

"Mama's going to expect us to know all the answers," Gabe whined.

"And she's always going to know if we have homework," Sabrina added. They both groaned and trudged to their class. The excitement of their first day was gone.

 **Nazim-So, whenever I choose a name for a new OC, I tend to look at names online. I found this name and it means the organizer. It was just too perfect for Kid's son.**


End file.
